Post-Apocalypse Series
Full Summary It's been one year since the virus has gotten out and infected most of the human race. Now the military of the United Nations have begun the battle to save humanity by creating Safe Zones throughout the countries with remaining survivors. While the military is protecting and helping out survivors, several groups of military have been sent to Hawaii, New Zealand, Iceland and Australia to begin clearing out the infected. Country sides with prisons and military bases have been changed into Safe Zones for survivors to live in. For every survivor to live or get supplies from the Safe Zones, they get the options of getting jobs. These jobs include becoming a soldier and helping protect the Zone, joining or forming a group of survivors to go outside the Zone and collect supplies and clear the infected or working inside the Zone as a farmer, doctor, or cook. Depending on age, relation, or gender, survivors a sorted into their living area. If survivors know or a related, they may live in the same Zone as their own choice. But, every survivor has the choice of living in the Zone or not. All survivors are welcome into the Zone to get supplies or be nursed back to health if their sick. Anyone who gets infected outside of the Zone have the choice of either being killed (By gun or drinking a tasty posion created by the doctors in the Zone), being left outside the Zone with a single gun with one bullet or being used as a test subject for the doctors to try and cure them. The story follows Niko and his friends through their lives in a post-apocalypse world, where survival is the key to living. Possible Titles Death's Ashes - story title Lost Tears - story title Past Life - story title No Return - story title Start of the Infection WIP Survival Group Information If a survivor or group of survivors choose to go gather supplies and kill the infected, they may do has choosing but, there are very few group. Each group is given flags, each a different color which they use to signal the soldiers on the inside of the walls. Here are the meanings for each color *White - No infected following or within the group. *Black - Beware, large group of infected nearby or following. *Red - Injured or sick survivor. Need medical help at once. *WIP Characters Niko (Kota) - The Lone Wolf '''- A seventeen year old boy, watched both of his parents die and turn. Older sister died of car accident three years before. He has an unknown sickness but, is still living (Although sometimes he has breathing trouble). His weapon of choice is his katana, Fatin which belonged to his older sister. '''Kiara (Rorne) - The Spider - Niko's 14 year old cousin. After the death of his two parents, Niko traveled three towns over to his uncle's home were he found Kiara fending off infected with her father's pistol. Kiara has memory loss after an accident in grade school, she can't remember anything before her seventh birthday. Kiara is also suicidal, something she got from her mother. Her father died by herside, fighting til the very end and her mother commited suicide sometime after Kiara's sixth birthday. Her weapon of choice are army ranked guns and smoke bombs taken from her father's old military stuff. Quinn (Tasha) - The Tiger - Niko's eighteen year old best friend. Quinn was out of town, checking out colleges the day everything started. After she had gotten to safety in an abandoned motel, she hot wired a car and started her search for Niko, seeing as all of her family had died years before and she was living in a appartment she had rented out herself. She ran into Niko after finding Niko and Kiara cornered at Kiara's school, which was over run with infected. Unlike Niko who is fairly quiet and unsocial, Quinn is a rebel and loves breaking the rules. Her weapon of choice is a large axe which she stole from a hardware store. Erik (Caspian) - The Elk - A seventeen year old boy, fending for himself against the infected until he met Niko, Quinn and Kiara. Even after everything he's been through, Erik is almost always seen with a smile on his face unless he is fighting. He enjoys keeping the group in high spirits although Quinn enjoys teasing him in her spare time. The group thinks of him as the "dad" of the group. At night, he is known for taking the nightshift as most of the time he has nightmares of his little sisters deaths which he blames himself for. His weapon of choice is a bow and a quiver of arrows. Brooklyn (Raven) - The Falcon '''- A thirteen year old girl, found hiding in a school closet almost starved to death with her best friend, Max. After being nursed back to health and cleaned, she and Max raided a store to get gear. When the two returned back to the group, they brought back marshmellows as a thank you gift for saving them. She is the youngest of the group and is excellent at stealth. Her weapon of choice is a butcher's knife which she stole from her school's kitchen. '''Max (Jasper) - The Arctic Fox - A thirteen year old boy, also known has Brooklyn's best friend. Max is extremely shy and rarely talks. He hates fighting though so Brooklyn protects him most of the time. The other half of the time, a dog named Rebel, which he befriended after the group got sepperated from each other. His weapon of choice (if he ever uses it) is a metal staff. Tumblr mz2e6aBTYP1sbveboo1 500.png|Niko tumblr_mzb4dyewUK1t11dm8o1_500.jpg|Kiara tumblr_myn12eKLMm1stfs7go1_500.png|Quinn tumblr_myhjt5sGWz1sjzgtgo1_500.jpg|Erik tumblr_myarzxoIGu1s8r1a7o1_500.jpg|Brooklyn tumblr_mz88n03R5h1sldca7o1_400.jpg|Max and Rebel Other Characters Captian Mathews '- A thirty-two year old military captian in charge of Safe Zone 13, god father of Niko, although Niko has no idea of it. A fair and honest man who everyone in the Zone trusts. '''Liam and Rosalie '- Two siblings, ages 18 and 16. Both live together in a "Safe Zone" along with hundreds of other survivors. Liam works as a soldier in the zone and Rosalie works in the kitchen, making and serving meals for the survivors in the zone. Whenever the two are not working, their at the site they were asigned to upon ariving, with Liam playing music for the other families and Rosalie telling stories and keeping hopes high. '''Elsa - A sixteen year old girl who travels by herself, spending her time fighting infected. She is rarely seen in the Zone but when she is, she normally is there only for the night, recovering from the outer walls of the Zone. Kate and Savannah - Two cousins working in the Zone together, both known to work in the kitchen and they live together in their site, in charge of several orphans, asigned to them by the Zone. 481642.jpg|Captain Mathews tumblr_my7y4m1WKi1sgh4k9o1_500.jpg|Liam tumblr_mzbauipQhV1tot8xio1_500.jpg|Rosalie tumblr_myn0563nvo1t44k8ro1_500.jpg|Elsa tumblr_mzb294PmE91sob4dqo1_500.jpg|Kate tumblr_mylodxVqyk1r9b5wlo1_500.jpg|Savannah Youtube Short Series? (Maybe Voice Acting?) Voice Actors Nico -''' 'Kiara - ' 'Quinn - ' 'Erik - ' 'Brooklyn - ' 'Max - ' '''Captian Mathews - George Liam - ''' '''Rosalie - Annabelle Elsa - Cassidy Category:Stories